<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparkling Jewel of the Night by KATastrofic222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191702">Sparkling Jewel of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222'>KATastrofic222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love phantom thieves too much, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roguefort Cookie becomes a regular in Sparkling Cookie's bar as he reflects on his feelings towards the bartender.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roguefort Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparkling Jewel of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've shipped them for quite a while ever since the Mansion Murder-Mystery Event and the recent announcement of Roguefort's steampunk costume is what finally pushed me to write for them. This is my first time writing for the Cookie Run fandom, so do forgive me if it sounds awkward ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Roguefort Cookie never forgets the thrill he feels during heists. The rush of adrenaline he gets as he dodges the spotlight, the excitement he feels as he claims his target in his own two hands after successfully getting past the security sensors. The little miss detective's stubborn determination to capture him in every heist is a pleasant addition to his fun of being a phantom thief as well.</p></div><div class=""><p>However...</p></div><div class=""><p>Meeting <em>him </em>filled him with a different kind of rush.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Grape Jelly whiskey, on the rocks."</p></div><div class=""><p>"Your orders are getting bolder and bolder with every visit," the bartender quipped, with his trademark confident smile in place, he started preparing the drink.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Life provides us with many opportunities to try something new--" Roguefort wore a charming smile of his own as he received the drink from the cookie of his affections. "...and I am not one to waste them."</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Sparkling Cookie wore a pleased look mixed with sheer amusement. "So you were planning to try out every single drink on my menu, hm?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's the dream, my dear," Roguefort chuckled as he sipped on his drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't, by all means, a lightweight when it came to alcoholic beverages. Yet being in close proximity with the bartender was all it took to intoxicate him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They did not meet during one of Lady Cheesecake's many lovely parties, no. He first saw Sparkling Cookie in the comfort of his bar one relatively peaceful night. He had a way with words, and his patrons were utterly charmed. In many aspects, the bartender was similar to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The second time he met him was during one of Lady Cheesecake’s banquets.  He didn’t think too much about it at first, he simply wanted a drink and a peaceful place to bide his time before his heist begins. He made for an amazing conversation partner, maybe that was why his services were frequently sought for by Lady Cheesecake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things changed when Sparkling Cookie made it apparent that he was definitely sharper and more astute compared to the other cookies when he saw through his disguise. It all went downhill from there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the off chance that Sparkling Cookie was present during his heists, he would make it a point to approach him whilst incognito, just to test whether the charming bartender truly <em>could </em>see through his disguises.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every. Single. Time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Roguefort absolutely loved it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t take too long for him to fall absolutely head over heels for the sparkling bartender. How ironic was it that he, a thief of hearts, had his very own stolen!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roguefort paused in his drinking when he felt a gentle pressure against his cheek. Realizing that he had been in fact <em>kissed </em>on the cheek by none other than the bartender of his dreams himself, the phantom thief straightened himself in his seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh?” Intrigued sea-green eyes flitted upwards to meet the bartender’s forest green ones. “Have you perhaps fallen for me, my dear Sparkling Cookie?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sparkling Cookie regarded the phantom thief with his trademark charming smile, “Life provides us with many opportunities to try something new, Sir Phantom Thief.” He leaned in close and whispered in the other cookie’s ear. “...And I’m not one to waste it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A jolt of electricity traveled down Roguefort’s spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had entered the bar in the guise of Vampire Cookie and no one had questioned his presence in the bar. Even though he already knew that Sparkling could perfectly see through his disguises, the rush he felt whenever he got ‘caught’ never lost its novelty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So enamored! So in love!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, truly...Sparkling Cookie was a jewel he could not wait to steal away in his arms.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far, thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>